First Battle of Bull Run
Quick Facts Confederate Victory Commanders and leaders * Union ** Irvin McDowell ** Robert Patterson * 'Confederacy ' ** P.G.T. Beauregard ** Joseph E. Johnston Tossup Questions # The winning side of this battle had its main position at Henry House Hill. The losing side was led by General Irvin McDowell. General Joseph Johnston rushed reinforcements to P. G.T Beauregard at this battle. General Bernard Bee was shot at this battle after proclaiming, "There stands Jackson like a stone wall!" For 10 points, name this first major battle of the Civil War. # This battle saw Edward Porter Alexander use a wig-wag flag to tell Nathan "Shanks" Evans to watch his left flank, marking the first instance of long distance signal flagging in battle. The commander of the Balloon corps, Thaddeus Lowe, flew his Enterprise balloon to recon the battlefield. The losing side of this battle found it difficult to retreat, as civilians blocked their path. In this battle, Irvin McDowell's forces lost to P.G.T. Beauregard, and later, Robert E. Lee defeated John Pope at the same Virginia site. Barnard Bee nicknamed Thomas Jackson a "stonewall" after this skirmish. For 10 points, name this July 1861 Confederate victory, the first major battle of the Civil War. # Important locations on this battlefield include Brawner's Farm, Matthews Hill, and Henry House Hill, and it was bisected by the Warrenton Turnpike. It is where famous letter-writer Sullivan Ballou was mortally wounded. John Pope's retreat from this battlefield was quite orderly, thanks in part to a lack of ammo on the opposing side. An earlier retreat from this battlefield by Irvin (*) McDowell was much more chaotic, and was complicated by the presence of panicked civilian onlookers. This battlefield is where a commander from Virginia received his famous nickname, when Confederate General Barnard Bee noted that he stood "like a stone wall." For 10 points, identify this battlefield, the site of two separate battles during the Civil War. # Edmund Kirby Smith was wounded at this battle and thereafter departed for the western theater. It was fought on Sudley Ford, Matthews Hill, and Henry Hill, and it was where Barnard Bee gave the nickname "stonewall" to Thomas Jackson. This battle began when Joseph Johnston's forces arrived to support P.G.T. Beauregard. Irvin McDowell's losing performance at this battle led to McDowell's replacement with George McClellan. For 10 points, name this 1861 battle at a railroad depot in northern Virginia, the first of two at the same location. # This battle proved indecisive due to Milham and Longstreet's inability to pursue the defeated enemy. Its turning point came when one unit overran Ellsworth's Fire Zouaves on Henry House Hill after being described by Bernard Bee as being like a "stone wall," and the withdrawal of the losing side under Irwin McDowell was blocked by the large number of spectators. For 10 points, name this Confederate victory where Stonewall Jackson earned his nickname, the first major battle of the American Civil War. Category:Civil War